Sorry, I Hate You
by Chris Michaelis
Summary: Katakan mereka bodoh karena tidak mampu memgungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, hingga akhirnya mereka harus menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. CHANBAEK/GS!/Oneshot


— **Sorry, I Hate You.** **—**

 **a chanbaek fanfiction presented by Chris.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chanbaek and their world.**

 **A long long o** **neshot.**

 **Teen's until mature's** **Rated.**

 **Drama/** **Romance/** **Hurt**

 **GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

 **[Based on a manga with same title by Tata Muro]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat buru-buru memasuki ruangan, aku seperti mencium harum yang ku kenal.

Namun aku mengabaikannya sampai tiba di hadapan orang yang ku cari. Seorang pria berjas rapi yang duduk di ruangan itu dan aku buru-buru mengeluarkan kartu namaku.

"Saya Baekhyun Byun dari _public relation_ , mohon bantuan an **—** **"**

"Baekhyun?"

Ku angkat wajahku menatap intens pada pria berjas yang akan menjadi relasiku kali ini. Dan sungguh aku kaget dibuatnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

Serius? Di luasnya kota Seoul dengan dua puluh tiga juta lebih penduduknya, kenapa aku masih saja bisa bertemu dengan orang ini?

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal di musim semi tahun 2004.

Masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang sulit namun menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Banyak hal yang ia rindukan di masa-masa itu terutama saat-saat istirahat makan siang. Saat dimana ia harus berperang dengan segerombolan murid lain di kantin demi memperebutkan sebungkus roti krim coklat kesukaannya.

" _Imoniiim_ ~ rotikuuu~"

Tak peduli tubuhnya yang terhuyung kesana-kemari ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan roti kesukaannya. Keseimbangan makin tidak stabil saat seorang murid bertubuh gempal mendorongnya. Baekhyun terhuyung tak mampu mempertahankan posisinya.

"HYAAA!"

Bruk!

Namun beruntung karena ada lengan kuat yang menahannya agar tak sampai jatuh ke lantai dan terinjak-injak. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya berdiri disana menahan bahunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hampir saja."

"Oh? Chanyeol terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri.

"Mereka ganas sekali. Ini..." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebungkus roti krim coklat yang Baekhyun incar. Tentu saja Baekhyun bahagia melihatnya, tapi...

"Kenapa? Hanya mau melihatnya? Ini memang untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan akhirnya memaksa Baekhyun menerima pemberiannya itu.

Baekhyun sempat kaget saat ada yang merangkul dan mmenahannya agar tidak terjatuh tadi. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, dan tentu saja hal itu menciptakan rona merah manis di sekitar pipinya.

"A-ah... Serius? Te-terima kasih banyak." Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"Haha... Apa kau sangat menyukai roti itu? Teriakanmu sampai setangah mati seperti itu." Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Baiklah aku duluan ya?" Setelah tertawa ceria, Chanyeol pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun tak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Park Chanyeol, orang yang selalu sekelas degannya sejak kelas tiga SMP. Meski sekelas tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar akrab. Tapi bukan berarti mereka mempunyai hubungan buruk, hanya biasa saja.

Meski jujur jika ditanya soal sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menatap kagum padanya.

Lelaki itu memiliki reputasi yang bagus, ia adalah seorang manusia fleksibel yang bebas menyusup ke kelompok mana pun, semisal perkumpulan pemuda keren, kalangan osis sekolah, komunitas gadis –gadis penggosip, atau sejumput siswa kutu buku.

Tapi mereka tak pernah terlibat dalam obrolan serius apapun.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kelas sambil menikmati roti krimnya, Kyungsoo—teman akrabnya menemani Baekhyun duduk di sudut kelas. Manik Baekhyun menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak dua bangku darinya, laki-laki itu sedang memakan roti daging sambil berbincang santai dengan yang lain.

"Hoi Chanyeol kau makan roti itu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Aku suka jadi terserah ku kan?" entah bagaimana tapi Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, "Ketua kelas juga sangan menyukai roti krim itu kan?"

'Ketua kelas'

Baekhyun tertegun, sementara isi kelas memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menyebut kata 'ketua kelas' pada Baekhyun yang jelas tidak menjabat posisi itu di kelas. Seketika wajah Baekhyun memucat.

"Ketua kelas?" Tanya Sungmin yang duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Iya,aku sudah tiga tahun sekelas dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan dia pernah menjadi ketua kelas selama 2 semester berturut-turut, dia juga sangat pintar." Ucap Chanyeol riang tak menyadari Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak senang.

Apa masalahnya?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin melupakan bagaimana ia menjalani masa-masa kelam sebagai seorang ketua kelas, ia tak mampu menolak dan akhirnya selalu menanggung beban berat saat itu, belum lagi ia sering disalahkan habis-habisan jika ada prosedur yang salah. Ia ingin melupakannya tapi Chanyeol justru membicarakan hal itu dengan anak-anak kelas.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menyadari raut murung Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah tiba-tiba.

"Oh kalau begitu yang jadi ketua panitia untuk festival Baekhyun saja." Celetuk Jiyoung dan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"A-ah aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku—"

"Pasti bisa, kau mantan ketua kelas kan? Jadi pasti sudah terbiasa." Kali ini Seungyeon yang menyahut.

Baekhyun kalut, ia sungguh tidak ingin dibebani tanggung jawab besar yang bisa membuatnya tertekan lagi. Tapi jelas ia tak berani menolak.

"Ba-baiklah." Rautnya semakin lesu.

"Yey ini bagus!"

Baekhyun beranjak keluar kelas setelahnya sementara Chanyeol menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Baekhyun enggan mengambil posisi penting dalam kelas lagi. Dulu saat menjabat sebagai ketua kelas karena kepintarannya, ia dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelas karena mereka segan. Setiap kali ingin bermain dengan mereka ia akan disahuti "Ketua kelas tidak belajar?" dan itu akan membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Ia merasa seperti alat saat itu padahal ia juga ingin kehidupan sekolah normal seperti yang lain. Dan sebenarnya ia sudah mulai merasakannya di kelas 3 SMA ini sebagai kesempatan terakhir, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya kacau.

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet masih dengan wajah murung. Ia kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol di koridor menuju toilet.

Lelaki itu menghampirinya.

Aku menatap dingin padanya.

"Hei... Apa kau bermaksud ingin menyembunyikan hal itu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membocorkannya—"

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun sendiri kaget bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan suara sedingin itu. Dan intonasi Baekhyun sepertinya membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku memang berniat melupakan hal itu dan hidup sebagai siswa biasa, tapi kalau sudah terbongkar ya mau bagaimana lagi." Baekhyun melempar tatapan ke lain arah dan tersenyum getir.

"Maaf aku—" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya entah hendak memeluk Baekhyun atau hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Jangan pedulikan aku lagi." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Baekhyun melewati bahu Chanyeol dan kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membatu karena tak pernah melihat sosok Baekhyun yang semarah itu.

.

.

.

Kelas kembali dimulai, seperti yang direncanakan kali ini wali kelas mereka membicarakan masalah festival sekolah dan meminta perwakilan ketua panitia.

" _Seosaengnim_ , Byun Baekhyun bilang dia bersedia melakukannya."

Baekhyun hanya diam saat Seungyeon berteriak.

"Oh baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Lalu—"

"Aku. Aku yang akan mewakilkan siswa laki-laki." Tidak ada yang menyangka Chanyeol akan mengangkat tangannya dan mengajukan diri secara sukarela sebagai ketua panitia.

Semua terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sesaat. Baekhyun tahu jelas Chanyeol melakukannya karena merasa bersalah.

Dan ketua panitia untuk festival pun diputuskan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, para siswa-siswi sudah keluar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Oii Chanyeol aku duluan ya!"

"Yo!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan memberi salam sampai jumpa pada Kai.

Sejurus kemudian ia mendekati satu-satunya siswi yang masih tersisa di ruang kelas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak sedang menyibukan diri.

"Aku akan membuat proposalnya, apalagi yang kita perlukan?"

"Tidak ada, pulanglah."

Namun diperintah seperti itu tak membuat Chanyeol menurutinya. Laki-laki itu justru memperhatikan sesuatu yang tengah ditulis Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dengan wajah sejajar meja Baekhyun.

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"T-tidak... Aku hanya menghitung jumlah kain hitam yang mungkin kita butuhkan besok. Pulanglah, aku tidak apa."

Chanyeol melepas nafas berat.

"Mana bisa. Aku juga ketua panitia jadi kita harus melakukannya bersama."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau berdua pekerjaannya lebih ringan kan?" Chanyeol mencoba melempar senyum. Namun tak dibalas Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai mengerti bahwa Baekhyun itu mudah panik dan tertekan.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap sesantai itu? Menyebalkan tahu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa? Ini kenangan terakhir sebelum kita lulus kan? Tentu saja kita harus menikmatinya bukannya merasa tertekan."

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Apa kau merasa disindir?

Mereka terdiam sambil saling tatap. Chanyeol pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan ini bilang saja tidak mau. Bukannya terpaksa menerima dan menyalahkan orang lain." Kata-kata itu menusuk Baekhyun.

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang dikerjakan Baekhyun dan beranjak dari kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Setelah persiapan nan panjang, hari yang ditunggu pun di depan mata. Pagi ini festival akan diadakan dan seisi kelas sibuk menata kelas sesuai dengan tema mereka, rumah hantu. Baekhyun mondar-mandir membawa beberapa properti bersama beberapa temannya sementara Chanyeol memberi arahan pada yang lain bagaimana membuat efek pada kelas mereka. Di saat sibuk seperti inilah akhirnya kejadian yang Baekhyun takutkan terjadi.

"Apa kain hitamnya hanya segini? Jendelanya bahkan belum tertutup."

Baekhyun yang sayup-sayup mendengarnya terbelalak. Ia sadar lupa menghitung kain untuk menutupi jendela. Seketika Baekhyun merasa ciut, pikiran negatif berhamburan dan konsentrasinya terpecah. Ia takut festival ini akan gagal karenanya dan juga memikirkan bagaimana nanti akibat yang akan ia terima.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur beberapa senti hingga menabrak seseorang.

Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu segera menepuk kepalanya, memberi kekuatan untuk Baekhyun dan seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol maju, dan dengan tegas meminta teman-temannya menyebar untuk menemukan kain hitam yang sekiranya bisa dipakai. Berteriak lantang dan tegas layaknya seorang pemimpin, entah kenapa saat itu mata Baekhyun menatap lekat pada sosok Chanyeol.

Kalau saja ia boleh berbangga diri, ia ingin memamerkan kalau saat itu Chanyeol sedang melindunginya. Tapi gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, kau jaga kelas ya... Aku juga harus mencari kain hitam lainnya."

"Eh? Ah! Iya iya..." Baekhyun sedikit terkaget tapi kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari kelas mereka.

Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan saat itu, saat dimana akhirnya kelas mereka tertolong karena kalimat tegas Chanyeol yang tidak bisa terucap lewat bibir Baekhyun. Bahkan karena terlalu semangat bekerja sama mencari, kain hitam yang semula kurang jadi berlebihan.

Meski hari itu stan mereka tidak masuk dalam tiga stan favorit tapi seisi kelas lega sekaligus gembira karena semua berjalan lancar. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun jadi pihak yang paling lega sekaligus paling berterima kasih pada Chanyeol.

Sepulang sekolah, beberapa teman dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak untuk merayakannya di karaoke box yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Mereka berpesta atas keberhasilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai perwakilan kelas mereka.

Sebenarnya kata 'mereka' lebih merujuk pada teman-teman selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka kelihatan begitu senang sementara dua tokoh utama kita duduk bersebelahan.

"Akhirnya berhasil kan?" Chanyeol yang pertama membuka pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menoleh canggung. "Eh... I-iya... Syukurlah."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan kembali melihat aksi teman-temannya, sampai tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya secara tidak sengaja. Hanya si perempuan yang berjengit kaget sementara Chanyeol menoleh.

"Maaf... Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kontan saja gadis itu salah tingkah.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya, membuat sang gadis merona.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, hanya ada senyuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu teman mereka memergoki momen itu dan berteriak lantang.

"Ah! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada panitia festival kita?! Mereka berpegangan tangan!"

Keduanya melepas tautan itu dengan wajah memerah malu sekaligus kaget.

"Wuah apa ada cinta yang berkembang disini?"

"Jadi kalian pacaran?"

"Serius kalian berpegangan tangan?"

"Akan ada pasangan favorit dari kelas kita nih."

Secepat itu mereka mulai bergosip memojokkan keduanya. Chanyeol kelihatan lebih tenang dibanding Baekhyun yang seperti tertangkap saat sedang mencuri.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Baekhyun membela harga dirinya

"Eish jujur saja, kalau kalian punya hubungan pun kami sangat setuju." Salah seorang teman menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan sengaja sehingga membuat gadis itu merona hebat.

Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak karena diolok seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia merasa salahnya karena menyentuh tangan Chanyeol tadi. Diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Bu-bukan... Kalian salah paham." Elak Baekhyun. Baru akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh pada gadis pemalu itu.

"Eihh... Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi, katakan saja kau menyukai Park Chanyeol kan?" Yang lain bersorak riuh sementara Baekhyun bingung bagaimana cara memperbaiki situasi ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara.

"Kalian salah! A-aku tidak menyukainya... Aku ini memben—"

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun kaget saat namanya dipanggil bersamaan dengan tarikan di tangannya. Saat ia menoleh yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dan didengarnya sebuah bisikan.

"Akupun membencimu."

Mata Baekhyun membesar, bukan hanya karena ucapan itu tapi juga karena sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sungguh tidak sinkron apa yang dikatakan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas. Baekhyun terlihat _shock_ sementara Chanyeol segera mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan hawa ketegangan yang mengudara diantara teman-temannya.

Tak ada yang berani berkomentar mengenai kejadian itu.

Baekhyun pun beranjak pulang dengan airmata berderai tak lama setelah Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak pernah lagi saling menegur sapa. Mereka justru terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain seakan tak mengenal dan tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Seperti sebuah kesepakatan yang tidak pernah terucap.

Dan entah bagaimana, waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga mereka sampai di hari kelulusan. Mereka resmi lulus dari bangku SMA dengan membawa atribut kelulusan masing-masing.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama Seungyeon saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan satu temannya di ujung lorong. Mereka sama-sama berpura tak melihat sampai Chanyeol melewati bahu Baekhyun sambil membisikan kata 'bye'. Terlalu samar sampai-sampai Baekhyun yakin kalau ia salah dengar.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa pendengarannya tak salah ketika pulang sekolah. Berniat mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang masih tersisa di loker, Baekhyun justru menemukan sesuatu yang cukup membuat hatinya nyeri.

Sebuah bungkusan berisi roti krim cokelat kesukaannya dan selembar kertas bertuliskan kata maaf. Baekhyun tak mampu menahan airmatanya karena tahu siapa kiranya orang yang menaruhnya disini.

"Bodoh... Aku membencimu."

Saat itu Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan bertanya di universitas mana ia akan masuk.

Kisah cinta di umur 18 tahun itupun berakhir tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Seoul, Musim gugur 2014.

Memang selalu ada kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalu atau orang yang kita kenal. Hanya saja kali ini Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa ia justru bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama.

"Silakan duduk." Chanyeol mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa empuk di ruangannya.

"Ah ne... Aku sedikit kaget."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya, senyuman yang tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Musim panas 2007

Saat itu usia mereka 21 tahun. Masa transisi dimana mereka melepas gelar remaja dan mulai serius menghadapi perkuliahan.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan Administrasi di sebuah universitas swasta. Saat ini Ia berada di tingkat tiga bersama teman-teman barunya.

Karena tak ada teman sekelasnya yang ikut masuk ke universitas yang sama, Baekhyun jadi harus memulai segalanya dari nol. Dan Ia mendapat sahabat baru disini. Yoo Jihyun. Teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh kecil dan terkenal karena keimutannya. Mereka akrab sejak masuk di tingkat pertama.

Setelah lulus, Baekhyun merasa segala hal tentang Chanyeol dengannya telah berhasil apalagi mereka berpisah tanpa sempat bertukar nomor ponsel ataupun menanyakan universitas tujuan masing-masing.

"Baekhyunie~ kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Eh? Tidak ada... Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun dan Jihyun berbincang sepanjang jalan pulang seusai kelas sore.

Wajah imut Jihyun sumringah begitu mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Mau ikut denganku? Nanti malah ada pesta kecil untuk mahasiswa dan mahasiswi _single_ , mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu jodoh kita disana." Jihyun tiba-tiba terlihat begitu antusias.

Baekhyun sendiri terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia memang tidak ada kerjaan sih tapi datang ke pesata semacam itu memangnya tidak apa? Tapi, tidak ada ruginya juga mungkin kalau ia ikut.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Yey! Kau yang terbaik, Baekhyunie~" Jihyun memeluk gemas tubuh Baekhyun, sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Jodoh? Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap sih tapi kalau sampai benar bertemu, tentu saja itu akan jadi suatu hal yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang dengan cepat, Jihyun mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari kawasan kampus. Tempatnya tidak besar, tapi sepertinya bar itu terkenal sampai-sampai banyak orang yang datang.

Baekhyun melangkah ragu, tidak seperti Jihyun yang begitu semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan Jihyun dengan cepat karena tidak mau terlihat canggung.

"Kau kelihatan semangat sekali, Jihyun-ah..."

"Hehe... Terbaca jelas ya? Ini karena ada seorang mahasiswa yang aku incar."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kau sudah mempunyai target? Siapa dia?" godanya pada Jihyun.

"Aku juga baru melihatnya dua kali, dan belum sempat menanyakan namanya, Baekhyunie... Tapi dia itu tampan sekali, tinggi pula."

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku nanti."

Mereka berdua kompak tertawa kecil sampai sebuah suara memanggil Jihyun.

"Yoo Jihyun! Disini!"

"Ah! Oke oke! Ayo Baek..." Buru-buru Jihyun menggandeng Baekhyun menuju arah yang dimaksud.

Bisa dilihatnya sekumpulan pria yang sedang bermain billiard, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswi termasuk mereka berdua.

"Kau membawa teman?"

"Iya, dia Byun Baekhyun. Karena ku pikir disini terlalu banyak lelakinya jadi kuajak teman perempuanku."

"Hahaha kau benar."

Jujur, Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman meski ia bisa lihat para mahasiswa itu bukanlah ancaman besar.

"Yo! Maaf aku baru datang."

Yang lain menoleh saat mendengar sapaan itu dan segera menyambut pria yang baru saja datang.

Jika ini di drama, mungkin secara _slowmotion_ akan terlihat bagaimana Baekhyun menoleh untuk ikut melihat siapa yang datang, tapi kemudian terperangah karena orang itu tak asing baginya.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

Yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh dan sempat bingung sampai akhirnya sadar siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Yang lain hanya menatap bingung antara keduanya sementara Jihyun menatap takjub.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya gadis mungil itu sambil menatap antara sahabat dan pria yang ternyata targetnya itu. Ya, yang disukai Jihyun adalah Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas Baekhyun dulu.

"Ya, kami teman sekelas saat SMA." Chanyeol tersenyum saat menjawabnya sementara Baekhyun masih tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi disini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Yang namanya disebut justru sedikit asing dengan panggilan itu. Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'?

"Eum... Ya, aku baik."

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan detik berikutnya pria itu sudah dihampiri oleh Jihyun yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

Baekhyun tak berhenti menatap sosok Chanyeol. Bukan hanya tak habis pikir tentang pertemuan ini tapi juga karena terpesona karena Chanyeol tampak lebih dewasa sekarang.

Reuni mereka pun ternyata selesai dalam tiga menit, setelahnya Chanyeol sibuk dengan teman-temannya sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk menikmati _cocktail_ -nya. Matanya masih lekat menatap Chanyeol, tak habis pikir kenapa tingkah Chanyeol seperti menegaskan seolah mereka tak pernah akrab.

' _Bagaimanapun dia pernah menciumku kan?'_ Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan mengaduk _cocktail_ nya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk.

Itu Chanyeol.

Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun saat berhasil menyamankan tubuh sementara Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri karena Ia menginat segala hal tentangnya dan Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas. Tapi apa Chanyeol juga mengingatnya? Atau semuanya selesai dengan kata 'maaf' waktu itu?

"Ke-kenapa memanggilku seformal itu?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Awalnya Chanyeol kurang mengerti, "Ah... Itu, aku berpikir mungkin saja kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu tahu banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kita kan?" Ia memberi jeda sesaat, "Dulu, aku pernah melukai seseorang dengan tindakan seperti itu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia tahu dirinya lah yng dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Tenang saja, kalau Cuma panggilan mana ada yang beranggapan aneh." Protes Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Benar juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita satu universitas."

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku kan? Lagipula gedung fakultas kita berjauhan."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya 'Kau tahu fakultasku?' dan Chanyeol megangguk, "Administrasi bisnis?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia jadi berpikir kenapa mereka baru bertemu sekarang padahal nyaris tiga tahun ternyata mereka satu universitas.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya Park Chanyeol. Entah karena gaya rambut atau yang lain."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengulum senyum, lalu menatap lurus pada gadis yang duduk di hadapanya itu, "Saat ada orang yang kita sukai, tanpa sadar kita akan banyak berubah."

Baekhyun terdiam, terpaku pada tatapan mata pria itu. Dan mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang memutus kontak itu terlebih dulu dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun senang bertemu denganmu lagi... Bersenang-senanglah." Chanyeol hanya menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun menyentuh bekas tepukan ringan Chanyeol di kepalanya sambil melihat punggung pria itu.

.

.

.

"Ternyata dasarnya memang nomor ponsel ya?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Jihyun yang sejak pesta itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Jihyun pun menatap Baekhyun layaknya seekor kucing.

"Baekhyunie~ berikan aku nomor ponselnya Park Chanyeol."

"Nomor ponsel? Ah... Sebenarnya aku tidak dekat dengannya jadi nomor pun tidak ada."

"Serius? Dia kan teman sekelasmu masa sampai tidak memiliki nomornya?"

"Aku serius, Jihyun-ah~"

"Humph~ Jangan-jangan ada yang terjadi antara kau dengannya ya?"

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan mengada-ada."

"Tuh kan mencurigakan..." Jihyun mencebilkan bibirnya, menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera mencubit pipi sahabat bawelnya itu.

"Aduhh sakit tahu."

"Salah sendiri kau cerewet."

"Hehe maaf, kalau sudah menyangkut Chanyeol aku jadi ingin tahu segalanya. Padahal punya keberanian pun tidak, tapi aku malah jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun menatap Jihyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ah, ia iri karena Jihyun terlihat begitu tulus dan jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Karena itu, Baekhyunie~ bantu aku meminta nomor ponselnya ya?"

Baekhyun tentu saja tak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

.

.

.

Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk tidak bertemu Chanyeol lagi, apalagi mengingat gedung fakultas mereka berjauhan.

"Kalau begini sih, kemungkinan bertemu dengannya hanya lima persen." Gerutu Baekhyun saat berjalan sendiri hendak pulang.

Namun sepertinya ia meleset karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan saat ia menoleh, orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeol?"

"Haha kebetulan ya... Mau pulang hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi secepat ini. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana cara yang tidak mencurigakan untuk langsung meminta nomor ponselnya. Hanya hal itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tak mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Baek?"

"BOLEH AKU MINTA NOMOR PONSELMU?" ucap Baekhyun antusias sampai membuat Chanyeol terperangah lalu tertawa geli.

"Ahahaha..."

Wajah gadis itu kontan saja memerah karena begitu malu, ia bahkan jadi tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan tertawakan aku. Aku serius tahu."

"Ah iya, maaf maaf... Hanya saja kau yang spontan begitu terlihat lucu."

Baekhyun mencibir pelan, kelakuannya masih mirip Chanyeol yang dulu. Ia berniat meralat ucapannya saat tiba-tiba lengan kanannya ditarik oleh pria itu.

Chanyeol merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah spidol lalu menuliskan nomornya di lengan Baekhyun, tepat diatas kulit bersih miliknya.

"Yakk!" Baekhyun hendak protes namun Chanyeol sudah selesai menuliskan nomor ponselnya disana.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Dan dengan ekspresi tak berdosa, Chanyeol mulai berjalan. Namun baru saja sampai di langkah ke empat, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Itu permanen loh." Ia memperingatkan.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar menjauh, Baekhyun masin memegang lengan dalamnya yang dicoret sederetan angka. Ia mencoba mengusap angka-angka itu namun sulit. Benar kata Chanyeol, ia menggunakan spidol permanen rupanya.

Saat itu, Baekhyun berdebar-debar untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah Baekhyun memberikan nomor itu pada Jihyun. Sahabatnya itu segera memulai serangannya pada Chanyeol. Berharap pria itu menyambut perasaannya.

Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menyemangati Jihyun meski sejujurnya ia pun bimbang akan perasaannya.

"Baekhyunie~" Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis mungil menghampirinya. Ah, hari yang cerah ini pun disambut dengan tawa riang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berhasil mengajak Chanyeol minum nanti malam." Sambil mengacungkan _peace sign_ , gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu langkah besar untukmu kan?"

"Hehehe... Tapi..." Jihyun menatap Baekhyun penuh harap, sementara Baekhyun balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena masih belum berani untuk jalan berdua, aku bilang padanya kau juga akan ikut..."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang terlalu lemah pada bujukan Jihyun, jadilah ia menuruti kemauan temannya itu, dan saat ini mereka sudah ada di sebuah kafe kecil dengan sebotol soju di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jihyun yang mengobrol sejak tadi.

Minum soju-pun awalnya Baekhyun malas. Besok masih ada kelas jadi bagaimanapun ia harus menghindari hangover.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Jihyun beranjak saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelahnya, suasana canggung pun menguar di udara. Baekhyun akhirnya meminum soju di gelas pertamanya.

Saat ia hendak meminum gelas kedua, ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya urung.

"Hei, kenapa tidak menelponku?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap bingung sekaligus kaget pada pria yang ia akui tampan itu. Ditaruhnya lagi gelasnya di atas meja dan tatapannya teralih pada meja.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menelpon?" tanya Baekhyun, debaran itu muncul lagi.

"Kau memintanya, meski kau memberikannya pada Jihyun setidaknya kau harus menyimpannya juga dan menghubungiku. Bukankah kau mengenalku lebih dulu daripada Jihyun? Kita bukan orang asing kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menatap Chanyeol juga.

Mereka hanya saling memandang sampai Jihyun kembali, memaksa keduanya memutus kontak mata itu.

Baekhyun menenggak kasar sojunya, kesal karena tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Kesal karena entah mengapa ia merasa dipermainkan oleh pria itu.

Tak ingin mendengar apa yang diperbincangkan oleh Chanyeol dan Jihyun, Baekhyun hanya terus minum sampai di botol ke tiga. Gadis itu melupakan tekadnya untuk tetap sadar dan tak minum terlalu banyak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya—tak fokus pada pembicaraan Jihyun. Pria itu justru khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang terus minum sampai terlihat mabuk.

Jihyun pun sadar akan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini dan mencoba melarang sahabatnya itu menuang soju ke gelasnya lagi.

"Baekkie~ cukup... Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau minum banyak."

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menepis tangan Jihyun sampai Chanyeol yang akhirnya turun tangan memegangi pergelangan tangan gadis pemilik mata indah itu.

"Cukup, Baek."

Kesadaran Baekhyun di ambang batas, Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir ini dimana dan dengan siapa ia duduk.

"Diamlah... Tidak perlu memperdulikan—."

Brukh!

"Baekkie!"

"BAEKHYUNNIE!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan mata saat dirasa kesadarannya sudah pulih meski pusing masih menderanya. Yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mendudukan diri dan menatap sekitar.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding dan mendapati bahwa sekarang masih dini hari.

Klek~

Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya segera menemukan sosok Chanyeol disana. Sedikit kaget meyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tatapannya teralih pada segelas air yang dibawa Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya memang terasa kering.

Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang meski Baekhyun sedikit berinngsut was-was.

"Minumlah..."

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya.

"Aku... Kenapa?" Tanyanya saat dirasa tenggorokannya sudah lebih nyaman.

"Kau mabuk parah, jadi aku harus membawamu pulang. Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana bahkan Jihyun pun tidak kau beri tahu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Ia ingat saat panik karena Baekhyun yang terjatuh, ia memang berinisiatif membawa Baekhyun pulang tapi saat ia bertanya pada Jihyun perihal tempat tinggal Baekhyun, gadis itu mengaku tidak pernah di beri tahu oleh Baekhyun.

Jadilah Chanyeol terpaksa membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

"Ah, begitu... Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa. Bahaya jika sampai aku atau Jihyun meninggalkanmu disana kan?"

Baekhyun hanya menggumam pelan, tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas di tangan Baekhyun dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Setelah itu mereka kembali tejebak dalam suasana canggung. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia bingung kenapa pria ini begitu peduli padanya meski mereka hampir saling melupakan.

"Hei... Kenapa kau masih mempedulikanku?"

"Apa? Tentu saja kan, kalau sampai kau tidur di kafe tadi—."

"Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Dulu mengikutiku menjadi panitia festival, lalu memberikan nomor dan memintaku menghubungimu, juga repot-repot membawaku sampai kesini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan itu semua."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap langsung ke dalam hazel Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"..." Chanyeol tak mampu menjawab, ia ragu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mempedulikanku padahal jelas-jelas kau bilang kau membenciku." Mata gadis itu mendadak sudah berkaca-kaca, perasaannya terasa semakin rumit hanya karena berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat sampai ia membuka mulutnya, meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tetap menyembunyikan ini semua.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?"

Baekhyun masih menatap lekat pada Chanyeol saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Karena kata 'suka' itu sulit diucapkan."

Dan Baekhyun tak menghindar saat Chanyeol membunuh jarak mereka, mencium tepat di bibir ceri miliknya. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun justru memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol mulai memberikan lumatan lembut. Perasaan yang semula samar dan membingungkan kini mulai jelas, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak lagi mempertanyakan perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai pipi lembut milik Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sendiri memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

Mereka larut dalam ciuman manis sampai Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun diatas kasur dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuka perlahan blus krem milik Baekhyun, dan beralih mencium leher gadis itu.

"Panggil aku... Sebut namaku, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ah..."

Malam itu mereka tak berbicara melalui kata-kata. Semuanya teredam desahan dan deru nafas. Tapi ajaibnya, mereka sama-sama tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing hanya dengan tatapan, genggaman tangan, dan ciuman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia enggan beranjak dan hanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

Lagipula tubuhnya terasa pegal karena percintaan mereka semalaman, jadi ia berniat untuk melewatkan kuliah hari ini. Baekhyun tak menyangka akan berakhir menyerah pada pria ini.

Memperhatikan wajah polos Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin menyadari betapa tampannya pria di hadapannya di jarak sedekat ini. Hanya dengan memperhatikannya saja, Baekhyun jadi mengulum senyum. Ia malu dan berniat bangun untuk memakai pakaiannya lagi saat tangannya justru ditarik Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana? Diamlah dan terus tatap aku seperti tadi."

Baekhyun merona hebat, "Yak! Kau sudah bangun daritadi?!" Buru-buru gadis itu memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh karena sikap gadis itu.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru sampai tiba-tiba bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Kau kedatangan tamu."

"Biarkan saja, ini masih pagi juga."

"Siapa tahu itu penting?"

"Ah, aku malas. Bukakan untukku?"

"Dasar menyebalkan." Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Namun ia pun akhirnya menuruti Chanyeol, memakai bajunya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyanya saat membuka pintu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mendapati Jihyun lah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Keduanya sama-sama terkaget, tak menyangka bisa bertemu di tempat ini.

"Ji-hyun... A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

Tapi di luar dugaan Baekhyun yang memprediksi Jihyun akan marah, gadis mungil itu justru tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memakai celana panjangnya saat Baekhyun kembali memasuki kamar itu.

"Siapa yang datang?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima pria itu melainkan raut tegang Baekhyun yang langsung melempar sebuah ponsel ke atas kasur.

"Milikmu! Jihyun bilang kau meninggalkannya."

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat begitu terpukul. Meski Ia tahu bahwa Jihyun baru saja memergoki mereka.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terkesiap, tanpa babibu lagi Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen itu dengan derai airmata. Tak peduli orang-orang menatap karena ia sangat berantakan saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Saat_ _Chanyeol_ _mengatakan akan mengantar_ _Baekhyun_ _, tentu saja_ _Jihyun_ _cemburu. Kenapa pria itu tega membiarkannya sendiri dan memilih untuk mengantar_ _Baekhyun_ _meski tak tahu dimana rumah gadis itu._

 _Jihyun_ _memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, tapi matanya mendapati ponsel_ _Chanyeol_ _yang tergeletak di atas meja._

 _Ia pun mengambilnya._

 _Esok paginya,_ _Jihyun_ _mendatangi unit apartemen milik_ _Chanyeol_ _yang sudah ia ketahui beberapa hari lalu untuk mengantar ponselnya yang tertinggal. Hatinya terasa begitu senang membayangkan akan melihat sosok_ _Chanyeol_ _yang baru bangun tidur._

 _Namun dugaannya meleset._

 _Ketika pintu dibuka, ia tak menemukan_ _Chanyeol_ _melainkan sahabatnya sendiri._ _Byun Baekhyun_ _._

 _Tentu saja_ _Jihyun_ _kaget bukan main, bukan salahnya jika segera berasumsi negatif._

 _Baekhyun_ _ada di apartemen_ _Chanyeol_ _, dalam kondisi berantakan, ia pasti menginap semalaman dan yang terakhir_ _Jihyun_ _tahu gadis itu sedang mabuk berat. Jelas, tak mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa antara keduanya._

 _Berusaha menyimpan marahnya,_ _Jihyun_ _langsung terpikir sebuah ide jahat._

" _Ji-hyun._ _.. A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."_

" _Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini."_ _Jihyun_ _merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan ponsel milik_ _Chanyeol_ _, ia bisa melihat gurat kebingungan di wajah_ _Baekhyun_ _._

 _Meski bingung, akhirnya_ _Baekhyun_ _menerima benda itu._

" _Dia meninggalkannya di kamarku kemarin."_

 _Baekhyun_ _kembali terkejut._

" _Chanyeol_ _... Pasti masih tidur kan? Dia selalu begitu karena terlalu semangat ketika bercinta."_

 _Baekhyun_ _terpukul berat._

" _Aku yakin kau juga puas kan_ _Baekkie_ _? Dia memang hebat di atas ranjang. Ah, baiklah sampaikan salamku padanya... aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti."_

 _Jihyun_ _meninggalkan_ _Baekhyun_ _yang mematung di ambang pintu._

.

.

.

Dan begitu kisah mereka di usia 21 pun berakhir karena Baekhyun tak lagi bertemu Chanyeol ataupun Jihyun setelahnya.

Karena itulah ia merutuki nasibnya saat harus kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk kali ketiga di usia 28 ini.

Ya, sudah sepuluh tahun sejak mereka lulus dari bangku SMA dan dipertemukan lagi sebagai relasi bisnis. Baekhyun tentu saja merasa canggung, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tenang-tenang saja.

"Ini proposalnya." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah map berisi proposal pada Chanyeol yang segera diambil dan dibaca oleh pria itu.

"Aku bertugas mengembangkan produksi saat ini, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk membuat _homepage_ yang menarik."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan selesai membaca proposal itu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar isinya, baiklah akan ku kembangkan dan ku berikan hasilnya minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya harus kembali ke kantor." Baekhyun beranjak, diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne nanti akan ku kabari jika sudah selesai." Pria itu mengangkat kartu nama milik Baekhyun.

"Tentu, terima kasih banyak Park Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba ia tertahan oleh sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia bisa berasumsi yang melakukannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memanggilku seformal itu?"

Baekhyun tercekat, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena bisikan Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf... Aku harus segera pergi." Gadis itu mencoba melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini di lingkungan kerja.

"Hei, Baekhyunie... Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Itu bisikan terakhir yang diterima Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh.

Gadis itu sibuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat Baekhyun sulit tidur. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah semua yang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Apa dia marah karena ku panggil dengan begitu formal?" pikirnya

Ah, ia jadi ingat malam panas itu.

.

" _Panggil aku... Sebut namaku,_ _Baek_ _."_

" _Ch_ _-_ _Chanyeol_ _-ah..."_

 _._

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir ingatan itu. Bagaimanapun kejadian setelahnya adalah kenangan yang sangat tidak ingin Baekhyun ingat.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, semalam Chanyeol menghubunginya dan memintanya bertemu di sebuah restoran dekat kantornya.

Saat mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sudah mengambil nafas panjang mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Hai, Baek."

Chanyeol yang memberinya sinyal terlebih dulu untuk bersikap informal jadilah Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah."

Senyum sumringah terpatri di bibir Chanyeol saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Eum? Belum."

"Kebetulan, ayo makan dulu baru membicarakan pekerjaan kita."

"Ide bagus."

Gadis itu bersyukur karena pertemuan kali ini terasa lebih ringan dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Mereka pun memesan sashimi sebagai makan siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau cocok juga dengan rambut sebahu itu, terlihat lebih segar dan... cantik." Puji Chanyeol tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan mereka.

Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung merona malu karena pujian itu. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih.

Berpikir lebih dalam, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggunya dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

"Itu... Kau serius soal ingin bertemu lagi denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berharap hari seperti ini datang. Kau sendiri?"

Deg!

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan ditanya balik oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa waktu itu sangat membenci Chanyeol sampai tak ingin bertemu lagi, tapi setelah ada di hadapan Chanyeol ia merasa bahwa masalah bersama Jihyun dulu tak pernah ada.

"Entah, aku tidak begitu mengerti ingin atau tidak, Tapi yang jelas aku senang kau disini sekarang." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

"Baguslah."

Selesai menghabiskan sahsimi mereka, Chanyeol mulai membuka laptopnya dan menunjukan hasil kerjanya, sebuah homepage yang akan dipakai Baekhyun untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya.

"Ini sengaja ku letakan disini supaya menarik pengunjung situs." Chanyeol menjelaskan fitur-fitur yang ada di situs karyanya.

Baekhyun terperangah mendpati ide-ide yang ditulisnya di proposal diwujudkan dalam bentuk yang sangat keren oleh pria itu.

"Uwah... Ini jauh lebih bagus dari ideku." Mata Baekhyun berbinar membuat Chanyeol lega.

"Syukurlah kalau sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tugasku selesai, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Baru saja Baekhyun merasa begitu gembira karena hubungan mereka sudah terjalin normal tapi kata 'tugasku selesai' mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini hanya sebatas _partner_ kerja.

"Oh iya, aku menyiapkan bingkisan kecil. Mohon diterima." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah paperbag kecil pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membungkuk dan mereka saling mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kalut dalam pikiranya sendiri.

Menaruh bingkisan kecil dari Chanyeol diatas meja, Baekhyun kembali duduk. Ia tak tahu haru bagaimana saat ini.

Apa kejadian itu akan terus terulang? Mereka bertemu untuk berpisah lagi?

Baekhyun membuka bingkisan di atas meja dan hampir menangis mendapati isinya adalah roti krim cokelat kesukaannya dulu dan secarik kertas berisi deretan angka.

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan beergetar dan mengetik nomor itu untuk menghubungi sang pemilik nomor.

Tersambung.

[ _Yeobseyo_?]

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, hanya terisak pelan karena akhirnya mempunyai keberanian untuk membuka hatinya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang di seberang sana.

[Kita... Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan ya? Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut akan membuatmu membenciku lagi.]

"..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang makin menjadi.

[Karena kalau sampai aku dibenci olehmu sekali lagi, aku tidak yakin mampu bertahan hidup.]

"Bodoh... Hiks aku memang membencimu. Sangat membencimu.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku mencintaimu?!"

Baekhyun terisak lagi setelah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya. Satu tangan memegang ponsel di telinga dan satu tangan lagi menyembunyikan mata di balik lengannya. Ia pasti sangat berantakan saat ini dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Namun sepertinya masalah Baekhyun terjawab saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan merengkuh bahunya dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala gadis itu, sementara Baekjong masih menangis.

Berkali-kali mengganti kata 'suka' dengan 'benci'. Berkali-kali juga mereka tak mampu mengucapkan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun sadar bahwa terkadang mereka perlu bertemu kembali dan memperbaiki segalanya. Takdir tak mengkhianati mereka.

Setidaknya Ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa pembaca bingung kenapa ff B for Baekhyun mirip dengan ff dari salah satu author YunJae, sekedar klarifikasi kalu ff Yunjae yang dimaksud/Secretive J memang saya juga yang membuat (Kindly check my bio) dan saya memang berencana membuat beberapa ff saya disana menjadi ChanBaek ver. semoga tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi.**

 **anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan saya dan maafkan untuk typo yang masih berkeliaran ^^**

 **see ya next time~**


End file.
